The present invention relates to an electric lamp assembly that includes an optical lens and LED carrier sub-assembly enclosed within a lamp housing by a cover lens. A lamp and optical lens assembly and lamp housing assembly are also provided.
There are many applications for the use of electric lamps. The particular use typically determines the structural configuration of the lamp assembly and the operational characteristics of the electric lamp. An objective of manufacturers of electric lamps is to provide an economical product that operates efficiently and has a long life. This is particularly true regarding electric lamps for use with motor vehicles. Some lamps include a number of components that must be assembled very accurately in order to obtain the desired optical characteristics. One such lamp includes a lamp housing having an optical lens therein, the housing being enclosed by a cover in the form of an outer lens. Positioning the lens within the housing requires that it be properly aligned, and this can be a costly procedure. Typically, the light source will also be contained within the lamp housing and positioned in such a manner that the light emitted by the light source is worked upon by the optical lens such as, for example, being defused or being spread. One of the concerns regarding such a lamp is the need for complicated slides, screws, clips and the like to mount the inner optical lens and light source within the lamp housing. The time and materials needed to perform this operation during lamp fabrication as well as when the light source needs to be replaced is undesirably costly.
Another concern is that in assembling an electric lamp having an inner optical lens and light source, it is necessary to accurately aim the light source relative to the optical lens. This procedure also undesirably increases the cost of the product
In some applications, it is desired to use LEDs such lamps being efficient and very long lived light sources. LEDs are particularly useful in motor vehicles. However, they generally do not generate the number of lumens necessary for many tasks. As a result, they are frequently ganged together, and this complicates the manufacturing process particularly since the plurality of LEDs still need to be accurately aimed. All of the foregoing requirements can lead to difficult assembly methods that increase the final cost of the lamp assembly.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved electric lamp assembly having an optical lens and light source contained within a lamp housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an electric lamp assembly that obviates the disadvantages of the prior art
A further object of the present invention is to provide an economical, efficient and- high quality electric lamp assembly having an inner optical lens and light source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric lamp assembly having an inner optical lens and a light source accurately yet simply mounted within the lamp housing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric lamp assembly wherein an optical lens having a light source readily and accurately mounted thereto may be readily and accurately mounted within a lamp housing during the manufacture thereof and also during replacement of the light source.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lamp and optical lens assembly.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp and optical lens assembly that obviates the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an economical, efficient and high quality lamp and optical lens assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved lamp housing assembly.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp housing assembly that obviates the disadvantages of the prior art
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a lamp housing assembly having an inner optical lens accurately yet simply mounted therein.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a lamp and optical lens assembly which may be accurately and simply mounted;within and held in place relative to a lamp housing enclosed by an outer cover lens.
A lamp housing assembly is provided comprising a housing, an optical lens and a cover lens. The housing includes a formed recess. The optical lens includes at least one focal point and a portion structured and arranged to mate with the formed recess. The cover lens is sealable to the housing and is structured and arranged to trap and hold in place the portion in the formed recess and between the housing and the cover lens.